Monstres lubriques
by emmanaudot
Summary: June développe une haine incontrôlable contre les hommes.


La chambre dans laquelle je dors, je m'habille, je mange, je cache du beurre, je m'enduis de beurre et je regarde le plafond, est ma prison. Mais c'est aussi mon sanctuaire. C'est la seule pièce du manoir ou la fuite est impossible. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient. Ils pensent que la vitre incassable de la fenêtre qui ne s'ouvre pas entièrement, que le plafond lisse et nu où ne pend aucun ornement et que les coins autrefois tranchant de tous meubles maintenant arrondis nous empêcherons de fuir, de commettre l'ultime acte impardonnable aux yeux de Dieu, de nous retirer en enfer. Ils ont eu la pudeur, dans un élan de commisération j'ose espérer, de reconnaître que la misère humaine qu'ils nous font subir pourrait fort probablement nous amener à nous ôter la vie. Ils ont eu la pudeur de reconnaître qu'à nos yeux, leur enfer n'est peut-être pas mieux que celui de Dieu. Avant, je n'aurais jamais envisagé la chose. Je croyais fortement que ce choix était absurde, illogique, incohérent; en quoi la mort, en quoi cesser d'exister, de penser, de vivre, en quoi devenir un rien, devenir du néant, en quoi ce choix est-il plus tentant que les années qui vous restent? Maintenant je me surprends à y penser régulièrement, à vouloir devenir du néant. Mais je n'en ai pas la force et le courage, je ne suis pas rendue à ce point, je n'ai pas encore perdu tout mon espoir. Ma dépouille d'espoir qui me pollue le cerveau m'empêche tous les jours de tordre un des cintres dans mon armoire et d'enfoncer son bout piquant dans mon bras. Ils ont oublié les cintres. Ils ne sont pas aussi vigilants qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils apprennent avec le temps. Quand une d'entre nous mettra mon lointain fantasme à exécution, ils les enlèveront. Et la fuite sera de moins en moins accessible. D'après eux. Je m'enfuis tous les jours et ils ne le savent pas. Peut-être s'en doutent-t-ils, j'espère qu'ils s'en doutent, mais là où je fuis ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, ils ne peuvent pas me punir.

Je fuis dans ma tête.

Moira me disait de rationner mes pensées. Les autres aussi. C'était la règle. C'est ce qu'on disait à toutes les nouvelles arrivantes au Centre Rouge. Penser était dangereux. Dans notre nouvelle réalité insupportable, penser pouvait mener à la folie. Nous avions assez perdu, perdre sa raison n'était pas une option. Ce serait les laisser gagner. Au début, j'ai appliqué la règle. Je m'abstenais de réfléchir, je me contentais d'observer tout ce qui m'entourait, d'examiner finement mon environnement sans porter aucun jugement. Puis j'ai trouvé mieux. J'ai créé ma propre règle, mon propre guide de survie. Ça c'est fait malgré moi, ça m'est venu dans un rêve. Après ma première cérémonie, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je rêvais d'un monde inversé. Mon inconscient m'a fournit une utopie que ma haine avait créé et qui a alimenté ma haine. Maintenant, je m'imagine dans ce monde où justice est rendue même lorsque je suis parfaitement éveillée. Ce fantasme est un voile qui me couvre le coeur, qui enfouie ma vulnérabilité au plus profond de mon être. Je suis en colère désormais. Voilà ma règle. Je ne me permet aucune autre émotion que la haine. Je me protège et j'en tire un plaisir malsain, mais nécessaire. Quand je vois le Commandant les soirs de cérémonie, quand il lit son passage absurde de la Bible pour justifier ses actions, je garde les yeux ouvert mais je ne suis plus là. Je l'imagine à ma place. je le vois longeant discrètement les murs du manoirs, la tête baissée, les ailes blanches lui couvrant le visage. Il n'est pas en rouge. Le rouge n'existe plus, ne se porte plus. Je sais ce que le rouge signifie, nous le savons toutes. Ils s'assurent de répéter la signification de nos robes régulièrement au Centre Rouge. Nous sommes vêtues de la couleur du péché, de la couleur de la honte, de la couleur du sang. Comme si nos menstruations ne sont pas un rappel suffisant que notre vie est entre les mains de nos ovaires. Non. Le Commandant ne sera pas en rouge. Il portera une longue robe de jute qui lui effritera la peau. Une robe d'un brun pâle sale qui lui rappellera sa bestialité, son impureté, ses semences gaspillées. Il n'y aura pas de bleu non plus dans mon futur rêvé, car les épouses n'existeront plus. Je ne blâme pas Serena Joy. Nous ne sommes pas si différente. Deux femmes obligées de suivre les règles des hommes, obligées de suivre les hommes. Je comprend sa jalousie, je partage son impuissance et je transcende son dégoût. Il n'y aura plus de différences pour nous séparer. Les femmes se regrouperont, elles ne feront qu'un. Nous renverserons enfin l'emprise masculine. Nous serons enfin solidaire.

Aujourd'hui est un jour de cérémonie. J'ai été lavée, brossée, purifiée. Il est toujours plus difficile de m'enfuir lorsque le Commandant, les mains agrippées au lit baldaquin, s'enfonce vigoureusement en moi. Ce sont les seuls moments où je brise ma règle. Lorsque je vois son visage imperturbable au dessus de moi, le doute dépasse mon aversion. En tire-t-il du plaisir? Est-il satisfait de ce nouveau régime, de sa nouvelle vie, de son nouvel objet? Il jouit, lui, il doit bien en tirer quelque chose. C'est ce que je m'efforce de croire, mais ses yeux stoïques qui évitent mon regard ne laissent percevoir aucun signe de désir, d'euphorie. Et même si la cérémonie était pour lui un jeu érotique réjouissant dont il cachait son enthousiasme à son épouse qui derrière moi le fixait de ses yeux soupçonneux et embués, pourrait-il vraiment comprendre entièrement ma souffrance si il était à ma place? Si c'était moi la Commandante qui l'obligeait à copuler, si c'était lui l'esclave de la fécondité, serait-il dégoûté ou satisfait? C'est quand mon corps est complètement à sa disposition que je me sens convaincue que les hommes ne comprendront jamais. Ils ne pourront jamais vivre entièrement ce que l'on vit, ils ne pourront jamais ressentir l'ampleur de notre souffrance. N'est-ce pas? Si c'était eux couchés sur le lit, et nous qui les regardaient de haut, ils ne sentiraient pas plus la douleur d'une pénétration non lubrifiée, d'une pénétration forcée. Cela resterait eux qui entreraient en nous. Peut-être la soumission serait assez humiliante pour leur ôter tout plaisir. Peut-être pas. Toujours est-il qu'ils ne sentiront pas le liquide ennemi couler le long de leurs cuisses. Ils ne porteront jamais l'enfant dans la chaleur de leurs entrailles pendant neuf interminables mois. Ils ne pourront s'attacher émotionnellement au fœtus qui grandit en eux. Ils ne pourront ressentir la douleur cuisante de l'accouchement et celle encore plus déchirante de voir son enfants gluant dans les bras d'une autre. Ils ne comprendront jamais cette perte. La perte de leur corps. La perte de leur coeur. Mais peuvent-il comprendre la souffrance de l'obligation? La perte de l'intimité, la perte de l'affection? Peuvent-ils jouir d'être réduit à un objet, à un corps sans âme, à une semence? J'espère de tout mon coeur que oui. Car le supplice de la séquestration n'est pas assez. Ils doivent souffrir plus profondément encore. Ils doivent expérimenter de qu'ils nous font subir. La rupture d'une famille, la rupture du corps, la rupture de la tête, la rupture de soi. Ils doivent être dépouillés de ce qu'ils sont: des monstres lubriques, des cochons sans cervelles. Je veux leur ôter leur identité, leur salacité. Mais je veux aussi voir le sang couler. Je veux les frapper, les couper, les taillader, les déchiqu...

Urg!

Il a fini. Je sens son liquide chaud qui coule en moi. Le silence est lourd. On entend que sa respiration saccadé. Serena s'empresse de s'éloigner de moi, lâche son emprise tyrannique sur mon bras et se replie sur elle-même. Le Commandant, toujours aussi impassible, se retourne, remet son pantalon noir et part sans un mot. Je le regarde franchir la porte.

Je veux qu'il meurt.

Je n'ai pas eu mes règles cette semaine. Ni la semaine dernière. Ni l'autre d'avant. Je m'en doutais. Mais la confirmation du docteur m'a tout de même affecté. Je ne sais plus cela fait combien de temps que je pleure. La journée a été épuisante. Les réjouissances ont rempli le manoir et Serena est aux anges. Je suis finalement couchée et je pleure. Les larmes coulent depuis des heures et je n'y peut rien. C'est trop. Tout est trop. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens tellement je ressens trop.

D'une part je suis soulagée. Si mon enfant survit la grossesse et qu'il sort de mon ventre intacte, je suis sauvée. Mais à quel prix? J'ai peur. J'ai peur que ce bébé me détruise. Et j'ai honte. J'ai honte d'avoir procréé, d'avoir trompé mon mari, d'avoir remplacé ma petite fille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi ma famille. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression de m'être fait trahir moi aussi. Ils m'ont arraché mon enfant des bras, ils ont tiré Luke, ils m'ont obligé à donner la vie en m'enlevant la mienne. À leur yeux, je vaux moins qu'un enfant imaginaire. Et ça m'enrage. Je pleure silencieusement de frustration et de rage. De doute aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Luke était peut-être comme eux. Je sais qu'il aimait notre fille, je sais qu'il était un bon père. Mais était-il un bon mari? Il ne s'est pas beaucoup indigné quand j'ai été renvoyé, quand mon argent lui a été transféré. Il m'a consolé, oui, mais il n'était pas en colère. Du moins il ne le montrait pas. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de fuir, de partir au Canada. Il était réticent. Peut-être ne m'aimait-il plus. Peut-être ai-je perdu son amour lorsque je lui ai donner un enfant. Lorsque j'ai vieilli, lorsque j'ai grossi, lorsque ma libido a diminué. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a trompé sa première femme avec moi… Peut-être m'a-t-il trompé aussi. Peut-être a-t-il profité de mon corps comme tous les hommes le font. J'essais de m'éloigner de ces pensées destructrices mais pour une fois je n'y arrive pas. Le foetus qui pousse en moi a brisé mon voile, a brisé ma protection. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fragile. Et si cet enfant est une fille ? Ils vont lui faire subir la même chose qu'à moi. Elle va naître dans ce monde en tant qu'objet, en tant que utérus. Et un garçon ne serait pas mieux. Il deviendra comme eux, un sans coeur qui profite et qui prend. Je suis damnée. Dans tous les cas, je fais naître une victime ou un bourreau et je participe à leur jeu.

Deglen est ma nouvelle partenaire. Je suis encore autorisée à aller faire les courses. À 5 mois de grossesse il est important que je fasse régulièrement des marches. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mon ancienne partenaire. De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Je suis persuadée qu'elle était une véritable croyante, une véritable servante. Peut-être m'a-t-elle dénoncé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon aversion pour le régime, a réprimer mon dégoût. Ils s'en rendent bien compte, je le sais. Mais que peuvent-ils faire? Je suis enceinte. Ils ont désespérément besoin d'enfants et n'importe quel trauma réduirait les chances de survie du mien. Mon bébé me protège. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'un orteil en moins, d'une main charcutée. Je suis intouchable, et j'en profite. Je veux les faire payer.

\- Béni soit le fruit, me dit Deglen

\- Que le seigneur ferme, je réplique avec insolence.

Ses pas chancellent légèrement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi direct avec elle, avec n'importe qui. Pour une fois, je ne me sens pas nerveuse.

\- Pardon?, elle répond doucement.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

Elle me regarde en biais. Elle ne me voit pas évidemment, mais j'entend le mouvement subtile de ses ailes qui bougent. Nous continuons à marcher quelques instant puis elle inspire brusquement et me souffle un seul mot: « Mayday ». J'ignore ce que ça veut dire mais son ton anxieux me donne espoir. Aurais-je trouvé une alliée?

\- Mayday, je répète en chuchotant. C'est un code?

\- Oui, elle me répond immédiatement.

Elle hésite, je l'entend ouvrir la bouche et respirer fort. Elle semble attendre quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de se trahir complètement, elle n'a pas mon ventre comme protection. Je décide de me lancer pour de bon.

\- Je ne suis pas une des leurs. Je ne serai jamais unes des leurs.

Elle accélère le pas brusquement et m'indique de la suivre d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle nous guide sans un mot le long du trottoir avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant une vitrine dénudée d'un ancien magasin de chaussure. Nous sommes presque seules. Pour la première fois je vois entièrement son visage. Nos yeux se croisent immédiatement dans le reflet de la vitre. Deglen est belle, c'est la première pensée que j'ai. Elle a de beaux yeux bleu perçants et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle a un air dangereux.

\- Je n'osais pas te parler franchement aussi rapidement. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien. Dans deux jours nous serons libre.

Je suis interloquée. Sous le choc. Figée. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. C'est impossible. Comment? Qui? Pourquoi? Ça me paraît inimaginable de me sortir de ce calvaire, d'enlever cette robe et ces ailes, d'être libre. Mais pourquoi me mentirait-elle? Qu'a t-elle à gagner? Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de me former des doutes, elle garde son regard fixé sur le mien et m'explique silencieusement tout ce qu'elle sait.

Comme toutes les nuits je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mais ce soir c'est différent. Ce soir, je tiens fermement un cintre dans ma main droite. Je l'ai déplié dans le silence de la nuit et je tâte continuellement depuis son embout métallique. Il n'est pas particulièrement tranchant mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire en si peux de temps. Je l'ai testé sur moi. Je l'ai enfoncé de toute mes forces d'un coup sec sur le côté de ma cuisse. Plusieurs fois. La dernière fois mes mains ne tremblaient plus et ma cuisse était en sang. Avec assez de force je vais pouvoir y arriver. Le cou est plus fragile que la cuisse, plus tendre, plus vulnérable. J'ai confiance. Il me suffira de le regarder pour que la rage monte en moi et je serai prête à le faire. Je mise tout sur ma haine. Elle fera ressortir ma violence, je le sais. Ça fait des mois que je me contrôle, que je suis la servante passive qui ne dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, qui baisse les yeux et ouvre les jambes. Plus jamais. Ça se termine demain. Je ne vais me laisser faire, je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rendre jusqu'ici. Quelle bêtise. Si notre espèce se meurt, qu'elle meurt. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'en mêler. Se prétendre humain en violant tout ce qui nous différencie des animaux. En se mettant à leur niveau. Ils ont détruit notre monde. Ils ont détruit notre planète. Ils ont détruit notre société. Qu'ils nous détruisent nous aussi. Qu'ils nous laissent périr en paix. Qu'ils nous laissent mourir ensemble. Qu'ils nous laissent mourir dignes, le corps intact, l'identité inaltérée. Mais non. Ils n'ont fait qu'à leur tête et demain ils vont payer. La résistance les fera payer. À midi pile, elle va renverser l'élite. La résistance s'est faufilés dans tous les réseaux, dans tous les établissement importants, et elle va les faire exploser l'un à la suite de l'autre. Nous, les servantes militantes, les traîtresses, nous tuerons nos commandant. À midi pile demain, chacune d'entre nous enfoncerons notre arme dans la jugulaire de notre maître. Ils tomberont tous et le reste de ne feront pas le point devant nous. Devant notre armée fanatique de femmes qu'ils ont eux-même créé, depuis la nuit des temps. Les hommes vont finalement connaître ce que c'est que la soumission.

C'est ainsi que je passe ma nuit. À ruminer, à rêver au lendemain, au supplice qui les attend. Je ne ferme l'oeil de la nuit, trop d'adrénaline dans le corps. Lors du déjeuner je me sens aucunement fatiguée. Je suis toujours aussi fiévreuse, aussi fébrile, le cintre caché dans ma manche. J'attend patiemment le signal. Je me promène sans relâche dans le manoir, je visite brièvement les jardins et je vais au toilette plus fréquemment encore que d'habitude. Je tremble d'excitation et de nervosité. Puis je l'entend. L'horloge du salon qui sonne le douze heure. Qui nous invite à manger. Je redescend pour l'énième fois le long escalier et me dirige lentement vers la salle à manger. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte ouverte donnant sur la longue table de bois où mangent le Commandant et son Épouse chaque jour. Je me colle au mur et attend patiemment leur arrivée. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils arrivent séparément. J'ai souvent l'impression que l'Épouse est aussi dégoûtée que moi par l'homme qui partage son lit. Ils se parlent à peine et s'assoient aux extrémités opposées. Cela m'avantage; l'Épouse n'aura pas le temps de s'interposer. Je laisse glisser le cintre en dehors de ma manche et l'empoigne solidement. Je m'approche subtilement de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur l'homme que je déteste au plus profond de mon coeur. C'est l'Épouse qui m'aperçoit la première. Elle fronce les sourcils et m'interpelle, insultée de ma présence. Je l'ignore promptement et me dirige sans broncher vers son mari. Celui-ci me regarde avec curiosité, un éclat d'amusement dans son regard. C'est cette condescendance qui me fait frapper. Je lève rapidement mon bras et perce violemment son mince cou blanchâtre de mon arme improvisée. C'est automatique, son sang se déverse sans tarder et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Je n'entend plus rien, juste les battements affolés de mon cœur et ma respiration sifflante. Quelqu'un m'enserre les bras par derrière, on se précipite sur son corps qui gît au sol. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Et je ne ressens ni honte, ni regret, ni désespoir. Je me sens libre, je suis remplie d'espoir, je jubile.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps.

J'entend les sirènes avant de voir les camionnettes noires défilées la rue par les fenêtres. Ils en sortent et se dirigent vers moi. Ils sont encore là. On les a appelé et ils sont venus. Ce n'était pas le chaos chez eux. Ils sont venus. Ils viennent me chercher parce que j'ai tué l'un des leur. Ils sont encore debout. Nous avons perdu. Comment? Qui? Pourquoi? Suis-je la seule à avoir eu le culot de m'exécuter? Avons-nous été découvert trop tôt? Cela n'importe peu en fin de compte car je suis amenée de force dans le monstre métallique noir qui m'envois vers l'inconnu. Je suis une meurtrière sans appuis. Je suis une femme. Je suis une servante. Je ne crois pas que mon enfant me sauvera cette fois-ci.


End file.
